GOD Sisters
by Star's Light Cherry
Summary: Due to the 'Lucky Draw' result Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo the three goddess of Elements was send down to earth for one year to make their 'Lucky One' happy through out the whole year...SS, ET, MJ
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, I'm starting a new story again...I know that..er..I shouldn't but I have no more idea for the other stories. Anywayz..this time I promise that I will finish this story no matter what. Well, here's the profile of the characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly...I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Title: **GOD Sisters

**Summary: **Due to the 'Lucky Draw' result Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo the three goddess of Elements was send down to earth for one year to make their 'Lucky One' happy through out the whole year...SS, ET, MJ.

_

* * *

_

**Name:**Sakura Kinomoto

**Age:** 21

**Sign**: Hope

**Identity: **Water Goddess, ruler of the Water Realm in Heaven. Normal form is a mermaid.

**Powers: **Controls the element water. Can also controls ice and could freeze things.

**Magic Item:** A silver ring with a star-shaped, crystal blue-colored attached to it. Sakura wears it on her right hand's index finger.

**Personalities: **Very outgoing, carefree, adventurous, super hyper, goes for the extreme, likes to find out about others people's secrets, very clever and athletic, quiet modern and fashionable, impatient and stubborn.

**Name: **Meiling Rae

**Age: **21

**Sign: **Courage

**Identity: **Thunder Goddess, ruler of the Thunder Realm in Heaven.

**Powers: **Controls thunder/electricities

**Magic Item:** A tiny silver sword which Meiling wore it like a necklace. A green crystal is attached to the handle of the tiny sword.

**Personalities: **Likes to joke around a lots, even at serious times, but always cheer peoples up. Very optimistic and brave, has a bad temper but kind at heart. Skilled at sword fighting, a bit cocky. Has a puppy as a pet name Elecy, the puppy has the ability to shock people as well.

**Name:** Tomoyo Daidouji

**Age: **21 1/2

**Sign:** Love

**Identity: **Fire Goddess, ruler of the Fire Realm in Heaven.

**Powers: Controls the element of fire.**

**Magic Item: A cross that Tomoyo wore around her neck. A red crystal is attached to the center of the cross.**

**Personalities:** The serious one of the three, very polite and formal, can be a bit spoil at times but respects her elders a lots. Very classy and fancy, likes to shop, the most fashionable one of the three. A loyal friend, could be a bit rude towards the ones she detest.

**Name:** Syaoran Li

**Age:** 22  
**Identity:** A super rich guy, attends Hong Kong University. Lives in a huge mansion with his best friends - Eriol and Jamie  
**Personalities: **Fun is all he thinks about. Can't live without excitements, adventures. Very funny, knows how to bright up your day. Caring and sweet, but is a playboy, flirts a lots. Target of every girl in the Uni.

**Name:**Jamie Ling

**Age: **22  
**Identity: **Same as Syaoran. Lives with Syaoran& Eriol  
**Personalities: **Very romantic, yet another playboy and flirts a lot as well. Goes out on dates with a different girl almost every night. Very athletic, but hot tempered and cocky, kinda spoiled but is very nice to young children and old people.

**Name:** Eriol Hiiragizawa  
**Age: **22  
**Identity: **Same as Syaoran. Lives with Syaoran & Jamie.  
**Personalities: **Cool and fashionable, cares a lots about his looks, especially his hair. Can't stand serious people, not a formal guy. Very kind, sweet, jokes around like a kid. Another playboy, got tons of girlfriends and is quite good at flirting.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done with the character profile! Took me sooo long. Hehehe. But it's all good now. Hope you guys will support me on this fic. I'll update chapter 1 in a few days. Bye!**

**- Anne**


	2. The Article

**WARNING: This story got lots of swearing in it so just...bare with me people. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own..CCS.. It belong to CLAMP.

**Title: **GOD Sister

**Summary: **Due to the 'Lucky Draw' result Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo the three goddess of Elements was send down to earth for one year to make their 'Lucky One' happy through out the whole year.

**Chapter 1: **_The Article_

* * *

Far away up in the sky, above all the fluffy clouds there was a gigantic beautiful plateau surrounded by small portions of land floating high up in the sky. This is the place we call Heaven, where good souls go after they finished their time on the planet called Earth. The heaven is not only a place for good spirits, it is also a home to Angels, Gods, and Goddesses, where they live and work on these floating plateau in harmony, well most of them. Even though the "people" are good in this place, they can still be mischievous, rude, or whatsoever, but overall they are still good and kind.

Besides the biggest plateau, there are three second biggest plateaus floating around it. They represent the elements. You are probably wondering, "Hey, aren't there are FOUR elements?", true, there ARE four elements, but these three represents three of the elements. The biggest plateau is actually made of cloud, with a crystal city on it, along with a tall crystal tower in the center of the city, where the God (has the most authority one of course) works and lives. That plateau represents Wind, called the Wind Realm, but is usually addressed as the Crystal City. Why Wind you ask? Ever heard of Heavenly Wind? That's why.

One of the three second biggest plateau is called the Water Realm, represents the element Water of course. There's a gigantic lake in the middle of the plateau, the rest of the area is surrounded by plains of flowers and grass. Water Realm people lives in the lake, they take form as mermaids and mermen, although they will turn into human forms after they are out of the water. The Water Realm is the most beautiful place in Heaven, in the peaceful blue depths of this magnificent place lays a gigantic water city, it is quite bright and looks like a rainbow because it's lit with countless different colored bright light items and that's why Water Realm sometimes is known as Rainbow City. This Realm is not only famous for its beauty, but also for its advanced technology, which explains how they actually lit up the city with bright lights. This Realm's technology is very advanced, and that's why most mer-people are exceptionally smart. In the center of the city, a magnificent and breathtaking beautiful coral castle can be seen. This is where the ruler of this beautiful Realm lives and works. Everyone in the Water Realm ... or rather the whole Heaven knows the ruler of this Realm well. She, the Water Goddess, or the ruler of the Water Realm is a major trouble maker in Heaven, some people known her that way, others know her by her beauty and power.

The neighbor of the Water Realm is the Earth Realm. It's name is Earth Realm because it resembles Earth very much and also because the ruler is the Earth Goddess (not the ruler of Earth as in the planet Earth !). This Realm is well known for its ancient forests and temples. The plateau is basically covered with a thick forest although in the center is a small town. People here grows crops (Hey, even angels, gods and goddesses need to eat ). Its temples are very very ancient but is still very beautiful. That's also the reason why ceremonies are usually held in this Realm. This Realm is also known for its strength. People in this Realm are usually very strong or very skilled in fighting because the ruler loves to fight so she takes students and trains them to be strong and skillful in fighting. That's why most of the people in this Realm became warriors or guards. The ruler of this Realm is known for her strength as well as her temper. The Earth Goddess actually doesn't control Earth because earth (dirt, the ground)actually belongs to Earth and since it's Heaven, so she actually has a different power. She was born with this power, Thunder. This Realm occasionally has thunder storms, but is actually all caused by the ruler herself whenever she's upset. Most people guessed that's why her power was thunder, since she always can't control her anger and is loud as the thunder itself.

The last second biggest plateau, represents Fire as Fire Realm. This Realm is very rocky and is mostly mountains. The city is in the middle of the plateau surrounded by 'living' volcanoes meaning that they are able to erupt, and that's why the other two plateaus' locations are far away from this Realm. Water Realm has its obvious reasons for being far away from this Realm and well, the Earth Realm's reason is of course that they don't want their Realm to burn to crisp now do they? Although the volcanoes rarely erupt except for when its ruler is mad, the temperature is still too high to be near it. The city is safe and cool since it's protected by the shield that the Water Realm's ruler has created for the ruler of the Fire Realm, even though the Realms are far away, the rulers are very close friends. This Realm is known for it's fashion designing and media entertainments such as singing, acting, etc. (Yes I know this is crazy but bear with me. They do have TV and all those, remember Water Realm being very advanced at technology? Well, even Heaven people needs some entertainments don't they '?) This Realm reflects on its ruler, the Fire Goddess, who is fashionable and classy.

"That's basically what Heaven is like, beautiful and peaceful, well ... most of the time. And below it is Earth, the planet that this place wishes to protect and help ... By - Miss Kinomoto." said a woman dressed formally with a pair of glasses which fits perfectly on her nose.

RING !

The whole class wakes up as they heard the school bell rings, their favorite time - dismissal.

"Alright, you may go but write me a report on what you think about this article!" shouted the teacher as the students were about to leave. Now leaving them whining because they had not been paying attention to the article.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Hate it? I know that there's a lots of information in this chapter but...I really have a plot going on so people just bare with me for the time being. Next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Later,**

**-Anne**


	3. Reports

**I wanted to thanks everyone who read and review this story. Here's the next chapter I hope that this will clear up your questions from chapter one. Hope you would like it **

**Disclaimer: **CCS belong to CLAMP...sighz

**Title: **GOD Sisters

**Summary: **Due to the 'Lucky Draw' result Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo the three goddess of Elements was send down to earth for one year to make their 'Lucky One' happy through out the whole year. **Pairing: **SS, ET, and MJ(OC)

**Chapter 2: **_Reports_

**

* * *

Next Day at Hong Kong High Class A1 **

"Alright class, I remember yesterday I told you all to write a report on the article that I read to you yesterday, please stand up and read your article when your name is called," said the same teacher from yesterday, "Sammi, please read your report aloud." A girl stood up and began reading her report. It complimented the author of the article and so on. The next person was called, their reports are all quite similiar since the whole class was not paying attention yesterday so they just kept complimenting the author and nothing else. Unknown to the whole class or anyone else, three people were actually seeing everything going on in the class through a T.V. screen. On the screen, the teacher called out the next student's name, "Syaoran Li, please share your report with the class." A guy with brown spiked hair stood up with a crooked grin on his face.

"Ahem," he began, "My opinion on this article is that I think the author's probably a patient from mental hospital. I mean, why does mer-people live in the heaven, aren't they supposed to be in the ocean even IF there are any?**(Yeah, he DID listen to the teacher yesterday.)** Thank you. Thank you," he bowed and waved to his fellow classmates why they burst into laughter. They were not the only ones laughing though, one of the three 'spectators' was laughing her head off, while the other tries to hold her laughter, but it was useless as she burst out giggling. The one in the middle was fuming mad, the tranquil water soon stirs with a strong current.

"Why that little spike head, how dare he insult my article and me?" She said as she hits her blue scaly tail against the coffee table. The current became stronger and rushed like the wind blowing the girl's hair in every direction.

"Oh my, I think someone's mad," said the laughing spectator who is quite amused, the angry girl gave her a deadly glare and glue her eyes back to her gigantic flat screen T.V. Syaoran had sat down, another guy with blond highlighted hair stood up. He looks like the kind of person that gives you the first impression of that he's got a bad boy attitude.

He began reading his report, "I think that the article was quite interesting,** (Ok, so maybe not the WHOLE class wasn't listening to the teacher, quite few DID listen ok?)** although the part about the Earth Goddess was quite disturbing. As I heard that she trains people how to fight? That gives me the impression of that she isn't quite a nice sight to see with her muscles popping out." He bows and sat back down while the class is filled with laughter AGAIN. Now this time, the previous mad 'spectator' is laughing, while the the same 'spectator' who was giggling stays the same condition. The one before who was laughing was no longer in the mood, she was VERY angry. Even from below the lake the two other 'spectators' could hear thunder roaring above the lake.

"Yo Mei, don't you dare sent lightning down here. I think we have more than enough electricity, my people certainly don't wanna get shocked to death you know." The laughing 'spectator' is now serious.

" Sakura's right, you don't wanna kill all these innocent people," said the other giggling 'spectator' seriously.

Meiling slowly clamed down. She smiled and pointed to the screen, "If you can calm down after this, then I'll listen to you Tomoyo Daidouji."

The girls attention turned to the screen, this time Jamie was nowhere to be seen, he was replaced by another guy also with kinda long hair but not very gay for a guy. He was in the last part of the speech, "Over all, I think if I were to go out on a date, I definitely wouldn't go with the Fire Goddess, because I think she's too hot even for me to handle, literally. Now I wouldn't want to turn into crisp now do I?" He finished his speech with a bow and the class just laughed at his actions and speech.

"Why that uneven hair homo ... how dare he judge me like that !" Tomoyo hissed and the temperature in the room began rising, more bubbles are rising near her. It's as if the whole lake is boiling up.

"Now now, cool down Tomo, my people don't want to be cooked alive either." Sakura said as she swims away from the hot temperature rising from her friend.

Suddenly phone ringing could be heard, Sakura picked up the phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

Sakura - " 'Ello, Water Goddess Sakura Kinomoto speaking,"

On the other line - " 'Ello Goddess Sakura, please report to my office immediately. Oh yes, tell the other two Elemental Goddesses to come along, that'll be all buhbye !"

The person already hanged up before Sakura could protest, "Arghhh, He wants us to meet him in his office, now," said Sakura grumpily as she put back to phone.

"What? This is our vacation time, I thought we don't have to work !" complained Meiling.

"Wonder what he wants." Tomoyo asked as she puts on her shoes.

"Let's go and find out," said Sakura as she grabs a pair of shoes and swam out of her house which seem like a coral castle, the other two follows. As they swam up to the surface of the lake, few mer-people greeted their ruler and the other two Goddesses. Yun got out of the water and her mermaid form changed into a human form with legs instead of a tail. The three stood and spread out their huge feathery wings and flew to the direction of the Crystal Tower.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 2 done! Did you guys like? Tell me how I did and...um...I will update again in a few days. C ya!**

**Anne.**


	4. Say What?

**Thanks everyone for reading and leave a review, I really appreciate it. It make me love you guys even more. lolz. **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own CCS.

**Title: **God Sisters

**Summary: **Due to the 'Lucky Draw' result Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo the three goddess of Elements was send down to earth for one year to make their 'Lucky One' happy through out the whole year. **Pairing: **SS, ET, and MJ(OC)

**Chapter 4: **_Say What?

* * *

_

**Knock Knock **

The three girls knock on the door. A deep voice from inside permits them to enter.

"This doesn't look good, look how dark his face is !" Meiling whispered to the girls.

"Don't be silly ! Louis's face is ALWAYS dark." Sakura whispers back causing the both of them to giggling. Tomoyo of course heard it but being respectful, she did not giggle a bit.

"Ahem!" Louis made a fake cough. That got the girls' attention and they quietly settled themselves down the chairs in front of Louis's desk.

"So boss, why do you want us here? I'm mean it must be pretty urgent if you call us in the middle of the Heaven Vacation. Unless you're thinking of choosing one of us as your date to some kind of ball AGAIN." asked Meiling teasingly as she puts her feet on Louis's desk. Louis shoves Meiling's feet off and stood up.

"As much as I would love to bring you buffoons to a ball, but I think I'll pass. I still remember the horrible ACCIDENT as you guys put it that happened that year ago," said Louis angrily.

"It was their fault!" Tomoyo defended, "They were just too annoying ---"

"They just asked you for a dance, it doesn't mean that they asked you to to burn their hair until they're bald !" yelled Louis. The other two girls burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, that was really funny, I still had the tape of it. Hahhahaa." said Sakura half laughing half speaking.

"So I was actually innocent right boss?"

"Wrong! You gave unneeded haircut to the male and female angels!" Louis shouted while Sakura on the side is laughing so hard that even a few drops of tears came out.

"But their hair was soooo long and ... and ... my hands just couldn't resist !" Meiling giggled.

"Yeah boss, you have to admit their new hairstyle was very stunning!" Sakura laughed so hard that she began choking. Meiling on the side was laughing and pats Sakura's back to prevent her from laughing too hard.

"Having the word 'HOMO' shaved on your head is not stunning!" yelled Louis even more angry now.

"It was quite creative if you ask me," Tomoyo said as she looks at her new polished nails.

"It was not creative to me!" shouted Louis as he remember he was also a victim of the ACCIDENT. He had to wear a wig during the whole month until his hair grew back.

"Oh c'mon boss, forget and forgive! Ummm ... or was it forgive and forget?" said Meiling innocently. Tomoyo was on the side only rolled her eyes.

Louis shook his head, "Never mind. Back to business, you girls know what is the Lucky Draw right?" He said as he calms himself down.

"Of course we do. Every year Heaven draws three lucky people's names. They will each be having a special Angel, God, or Goddess as their guardian angel for a whole year. The guardian angels must make their Lucky One happy through out the year. Correct?" Sakura said proudly as she knows everything well.

"Good, you know. Less explanations then," Louis seems pleased, although Sakura the number ONE troublemaker in Heaven, she's also the one that never disappoints him out of the three, "You see, almost all of the superior Angels, Gods, and Goddesses had already been chosen through the last few thousands of years except -----" Before Louis can even continue, Meiling and Sakura had already dashed for the door dragging Tomoyo along. Unfortunately Louis knows them well, a lil bit too well, so he locked the door in advance.

Meiling turns around and face Louis again, "But you can't do that to us! It's our vacation!"

"I can and I did. I've already made your identities on Earth. Don't worry though, this year we drew three people that are friends and actually live together, so you three won't be separated. You'll be going as their god sisters. Here're the files of the Lucky Ones, I had already assigned you each one Lucky One. So go home and pack your bags, because you'll be leaving tonight at midnight! Good Luck!" Before the girls could even complain again, Louis had already used his power - Wind to blow them and the files out of his office, crashing through the doors, making the girls land on their butts.

"Geez...what a GENTLEman!" Sakura commented in a teasing tone.

"Damn Damn Damn! Damn you Louis, making us do this fucking job! **(sry for the language)** I knew you wanted revenge ever since I shaved the word 'cheapo' on your head last year!" yelled Meiling who remembered the ACCIDENT all of a sudden.

"Hahahahahaha, NO CURSING!" Louis's voice came out of nowhere and a gust of wind is blown on Meiling again making her look like a mental patient with her hair all messed up.

"Arghhh! He's evil! Eeeeeeeevil I tell ya!" growled Meiling. On the other hand Tomoyo sighed and picked up her file.

"Well, see you guys later, need to pack my whole closet!" With that Tomoyo flew off towards her Realm.

"Does she think about anything besides CLOTHES?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm, shoes?" Meiling said innocently while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, guess I'll see you later too Sakura. Bye!" Meiling flew off as well after picking up her file.

Sakura flew back to her Realm, on the way she opened the file and looks in it. "His name is Syaoran Li huh? Why does it sound so familiar?" Sakura asked herself as she dives into her lake again.

* * *

Syaoran was kissing a girl at the bar when his beeper suddenly started 'beeping'. The two did not end the kiss and ignored the beeper. The beeper soon stopped beeping and Syaoran's cell phone started ringing! Syaoran being very annoyed finally answered the phone.

"Hello, Syaoran speaking," said Syaoran, the girl who was kissing him wrapped her hands around Syaoran, kissed his cheek and mouthed a goodbye while Syaoran make a hand signal telling her to call him sometime. "Yeah, yeah," Syaoran mumbled, "Say what? Since when? Sure sure, what? A year! Yeah, yeah, I'll remember! Yeah, take care, love ya, bye ... What? Oh man, do I have to say it!" Syaoran's two friends turned to look at him suspiciously. "Uhhh ... yeah ... ahem ..." Syaoran changed his voice into very babyish, "I love you too mommy!" Syaoran's two friends spits out their beer on him and burst into laughter.

"I love you too mommy!" Jamie mimicked as he attempts to hug Eriol.

"Oh man, get away from me you homo!" Eriol got off his stool leaving the non-stop laughing Jamie and walked to Syaoran, "Hey man, what does your mom want?"

"Not only MY mom, but yours and Jamie's as well." Syaoran said frustrated.

"What! Did my mom found out that I was the one who burned down my sister's house by accident?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Aha, I knew it," said Eriol. Before Jamie was able to punch Eriol, Syaoran cut in, "No, it wasn't that. Our moms said each of us have a god sister and they all are arriving in Hong Kong tonight around 2 A.M. at the exact same airport. They are coming to live with us for a year as exchange students."

"Say what! How come I have a god sister and I don't know about it?" asked Eriol.

"Well, you are a moron and you dunno that too ..." Jamie mumbled under his breath.

"What did you c----" Syaoran cuts in before Eriol continues, "C'mon guys, it's almost 2 A.M., let's go before we are late."

"With my driving, we'll never be late!" Eriol said confidentally.

"With your driving, you would wipe out the entire Hong Kong population in less than a second if you ask me," teased Syaoran while he got on his silver motorcycle. Jamie and Eriol got on Jamie's red roofless Ferrari although Eriol is driving. They drove off towards the airport like the wind.

* * *

**How ya like this chapter? Well...dunno when I'm gonna update next cause school is starting on monday! WHY? Ne wayz...hope I don't have much stuff to do so I can update. lolz. R&R.**

**Love,**

**Anne**


End file.
